


Fools Love

by niawho



Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a nervous mess, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Akaashi's eyes travel from the roses to the chocolates, and back to Bokuto's eyes. His lips wobble a little.“Bokuto-san, are you asking me out?”--.Or the one Bokuto waits until Valentine's Day to confess his love to Akaashi, and things don't go exactly like planned.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HQ Valentine's Day Special 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Fools Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is the first of four fics for our Valentine's special! Head over to [Laura's twitter](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) to check out the incredible art piece that goes with the fic <3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

His hands are sweating like crazy, cheeks running impossibly hot, heart beating rapidly on his chest. He planned this a million times since the beginning of the year, he even made a _list_.

One, get Akaashi’s favorite flowers (he had asked him once, it’s roses)

Two, get him heart-shaped chocolates. Hand made, of course, Bokuto doesn’t trust the supermarket ones to be good enough for him. 

Three, write a letter expressing your feelings. Let him know you’ve been in love with him since pretty much the first time you saw him.

Four, wait for Valentine's day to declare your love (that’s pretty romantic, right? Akaashi likes those things).

Five, walk Akaashi home and then ask him to date you when you two are alone.

Six, date Akaashi ( _yeay_ ).

He had crossed every item on his list one by one. Bokuto had planned this moment up to the last dot, and yet– he definitely did not plan _this_.

He’s standing in front of Akaashi, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, the red-velvet heart-shaped chocolate box in the other, sunset setting in the distance. It’s almost like he planned… except Akaashi is tearing up. 

_Oh god, why is he crying?_

His green eyes are clouded with tears and Bokuto is _freaking_ out.

“ _‘Kaashi_ , you’re tearing up,” Bokuto murmurs, his own heart beating rabbit fast. “Did I say something wrong?”

But Akaashi doesn’t answer his question, instead, his eyes look up to him, mouth wobbly. “Bokuto-san, are you asking me out?”

Aren’t the chocolates and the flowers clear enough? Should he have brought up a sign too? Maybe that would have helped. 

“Uh… yes?” He answers although it sounds more like a question. Bokuto clears his throat. _No_ , he has to be assertive. Has to let Akaashi know he likes him for real. “I made these chocolates myself and all, just like you like them. My mother helped me out a little, though.”

He hopes it’s enough, god he _really_ hopes Akaashi gets the hint now. 

However, Akaashi just stares at him, eyes switching from the chocolate to Bokuto’s face. “You’re asking me out…” He repeats, and it _hits_ him.

Oh, _oh_ . _He doesn’t want to go out with me_ , Bokuto realizes as panic starts to set in.

The last thing he would ever want to do is make Akaashi feel uncomfortable– which is probably what he’s doing right now, confessing his love in the middle of the street, on Valentine’s day of all days.

 _He has to fix this_ , he has to fix this before it breaks their friendship.

“It’s totally fine if you don’t want to go out with me, Akaashi!” Bokuto scrambles, words coming out of him a million miles per hour. “I just– I just thought… We’re so close and I do like you a lot, and you’re like really pretty and so smart–”

“Bokuto-san… _why_ are you asking me out?” Akaashi cuts him off, voice a little broken and Bokuto prepares for the worst-case scenario. “I thought we were dating for at least five months now. I– I even told my mother about you.”

Bokuto’s brain short circuits. He was preparing himself for rejection, for the inevitable pain of getting your heartbroken for the first time as a teenager. What he did not expect, not in a million years, was to find out he has been dating his crush for five months.

“We- we _are_?” Bokuto murmurs.

Akaashi’s tears start falling down his face. “We _aren’t_?”

Oh no, oh _no_. This was not how his first love confession was supposed to go. Akaashi was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to take the chocolates and the flowers and maybe even hold Bokuto’s hands for the first time if he was very lucky.

It’s not supposed to be like _this_. 

Bokuto immediately drops the flowers, the chocolates– he drops _everything_ to hold Akaashi’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks.

“Yes, of course we are! We are dating ‘Kaashi, we are,” Bokuto reassures him, wiping the tears away from his face with his thumb. “I just wanted to let you know how much I like you, because I do, so much.”

Akaashi nods, a small smile forming on his lips. Bokuto swears his whole world lights up at that. “I like you too, Bokuto-san.”

It might be the world’s worst love confession ever, but Bokuto wouldn’t change it for a thing. Wouldn’t change the way Akaashi’s eyes light up when he kisses his temple. Wouldn’t change the way his heart jumps and flips when Akaashi takes his hand, and they walk the rest of their way home like that… like a couple for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and mean so much to us! 
> 
> Again, remember to check the amazing art piece that [Laura](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_) made!


End file.
